medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whistle9/Archive 2
Voting Contests Heya, Are you sure you want to start voting contests? This Wikia doesn't have enough people to start a "real" contest with voting capabilities. I think the contests can wait til after the anime starts. Blade517 22:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Man, your talkpage is getting quite long. ---- Of course, getting more people is a important thing we need right now. I fear that because of Thanksgiving and Chrismas, a Voting Contest won't have much effect then, say, after the beginning of the New Year (doable, say its a new years change). BTW, Kumagawa is getting his own spinoff manga! which page on this Wikia do you want to put up this news? Blade517 22:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- If it's just a trail run it would be fine then. Of course, don't expect a lot of votes or submmissions ahaa. Blade517 23:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Popularity Poll Reply Sure I can help. I can have it to you by the weekend I believe. This poll will have ALL the names this time? Blade517 22:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 45 - Yabumi Juunichou 46-1st - Yufuin ( one of the kendo guys, #51) 46-2nd - Usa (one of the kendo guys, #53 on the chart) 52 - Nomosasa (#72 on the chart , where is this girl from in the manga?) 53-3rd - Imari (one of the kendo guys , #56 on the chart) 65 - 3rd - Tosu (one of the keno guys , #57 on the chart) 4th - Jijiwa (#71 on the chart, idk where she from) 5th - Yane (74th on the chart, idk where he from) 7th - Freshwater eel (from the Swimming Arc, lol) 8th - Takarabe's Panties 73 - 1st - Ibusumu (one of the kendo guys, #55 on the chart) 4th - Nega Kuu-kun (This one is difficult. Nega means negative, Kura means storagehouse, treasury or cellar. I have no idea what this is. Maybe a reference to the list of Negatives AKA Petitioners that Kumagawa had?) 5th - Kumagawa Sosogi again? 6th - Boxing Member (from chapter 4. idk whether its the young guy or the buff guy) Blade517 06:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure it's no problem. #54 is Nakatsu and #52 is the latter. #73 I cannot read. I can't see the second character. All I know is that she starts with a "Ko." Blade517 06:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot better! Her name is Koyu. Blade517 17:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Medaka Box Wiki Logo :Well, it was me who first suggested a second version of the logo and I had fun doing it, so don't sweat it. I'm happy you like your new logo and I'll send you the Monobook version once it's ready. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOMA']] (Talk) 06:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, it's done. Here it is. I'll see you around. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOMA']] (Talk) 04:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I just realized you sent me a message about trying to upload the logo on the Wiki. I'm sorry I didn't notice it in time, but I'm glad you managed to figure it out on your own. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 04:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Toriko Wiki Hello Whistle9, I am The Forgotten Beast, an admin of Toriko Wiki. I was hoping that (if your not too busy that is) we could have a chance to speak on your wiki's chat about an affiliation between our wikis if your interested. If you are not currently available, then please feel free to reply on my talk page. -The Forgotten Beast 05:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I'll be waiting in the chat then. -The Forgotten Beast 20:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Template Issue I did the template of the Flask Plan Member, but as you see I stopped at some point, since I wanted to know if you actually wanted a template. I wanted to add the template on the Flask Plan page to show the members of the Flask Plan with pictures and all on it. Since I read that you don't need one I guess you can delete it. Godblaster 15:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I won't mind if you delete it, either way I wanted to ask your opinion of it. I just thought it would have looked better on the page then just names, but it's your choice to decide what should happen to it, I won't mind I just like to help this site in any way I can.Godblaster 17:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok I will leave it as it is and will help with editing a lot. I am excited for the anime.Godblaster 18:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actors Is their going to be a voice actor part on the character templates? ManikWorld Well most of the time on a wiki about a manga/anime they have a tab that says Seiyu and the information is the Voice Actors name. ManikWorld Anime Characters Image I wanted to ask if we should replace the main characters pictures from the info box with ones taken from the anime since some of the other images have already been replace already. offtopic:Why did you remove the picture of Medaka's new look from her page?(I'm asking out curiosity :P)Masgrande 05:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply and I glad you are waiting since only Medaka gave a good headshot outside of the opening and Zenkichi isn't wearing his Student Council uniform.Masgrande 05:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello I understand, I'll be sure to check out your Image Policy. I apologize for the inconvience. Poll Hey, Whistle9. First of all, great job with the Wiki! It's amazing what amount of work you have put it and it looks really good ;D. Second, I've added a little poll about the anime on the main page. It would spice up the main page and I thought that it was lacking. I hope you don't mind and you can delete/change it as you like, of course. 13:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Voilà, glad to have been of help. Also, you can put up a next poll every month, the same time when the new featured things are updated (but I guess that's needless to say). : 16:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox Images Yes indeed, long time no see. Well probably the problem is the toggler probably that you have added in the MediaWiki page. Due that it can give two images, it cannot show the name when you put your mouse to the image. I have no any idea to solve this problem, but my idea is that it has to be because it shows two images. Maybe this helps, if you have any troubles then you can ask me and I help. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 13:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've seen it at the Reborn! Wikia, which they use the toggle code in a template with the var code in the infobox templates. But I will check on it, if I can figure it out, I let you know. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 13:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ajimu's Skills I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the fact that you took the time to post all 600 skills, but I believe I made it clear that I was already doing it. I stayed up pretty much all night doing it and I was going to post it. I don't think you understand how crushing it was to see right after I finished that you had posted them first. Tokiro7 19:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ...Oh...It...wasn't...you...then...Sorry... Tokiro7 19:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Community Council I've received a message telling me that I've been selected to apply as a member of the Community Council. Before I apply, I would like to know what that would entail so I'll know if I have time for it. Tokiro7 02:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : That actually sounds like a lot more trouble than it's worth...I think I'll pass. I don't really see how it'd benefit me, and I've never been interested in doing anything more than simply editing the site when I see something that needs adding or changing. : Tokiro7 02:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Template:Switch Hi Whistle9, it's Bereisgreat. I saw on this Wiki that you use the "Switch" template to show the different episode title screens in the episode infobox. I'm impressed. I want to do use that template on my Wiki too, but I can't seem to make it work right. If you feel like it, can you take a look at my Switch template at the Kuroko no Basuke Wiki. I also tried it out in my Sandbox. As you can see, it doesn't work. Any suggestions? 14:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks a lot! I hope it works and if it doesn't, I'll turn to the Community Central forum. Thanks again ;D 15:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Look here for a snazzy infobox! 15:52, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Torai's Profile Picture Hey, can Kudaki Torai.png be the profile picture for Torai's page. It's the right dimensions and there is nothing obstructing her face. M+W talk 00:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've re-uploaded it and it has less of her body. I think that's all I can get before it turns bad. M+W talk 00:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Uuuuu yeah, I totally picked the wrong image to upload. But, atleast it is right now M+W talk 02:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Featured Wikian Hey Whistle9. I just saw that you also put in a nomination for my Featured Wikian request, thanks a lot! I really appreciate the respect from a user like you, so I'm really grateful for it. I could easily put in a good word for you, you know, I could nominate you too if you'd want. You'd totally deserve it, but I'm not gonna put you up for that if you don't want to of course. So should I nominate you too? You could ask any of your trusted users to back it up. 14:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :LOL, yeah most of the nominees there are just Wikians who edit on one Wiki, with a monster total edits though. With your 10,000 edits, you'll fit perfectly ^^! Plus: you have more Wikis than them, so you're even better! Besides, a couple of years? Ehehe, let's hope it doesn't take that long ":). 15:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I got lucky enough to be early on the list, although there are a lot of interviews ahead of me that are pretty much frozen. But I also got a nomination by a Wikia employee, so that's a big plus ;D. And yeah, looking at the previous interviews, giving an interview yourself must be quite the experience. I'm REALLY excited for it! 15:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I got lazy, I only got it down now. Anyway, enjoy. 16:52, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Um..was that a MediaWiki message? Because that didn't look like one. And man! awesome wiki!!! A lot of well known people have edited here...like The Forgotten Beast, Bereisgreat, ManikWorld, KidProdigy..etc. Seriously..This Wiki is great. The only suggestion I would like to make is regarding the Wiki-background. Don't you think its kindof blur? Well...since the series has got an anime, I'm sure there are a lot of wallpapers available...why not use them? 13:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) : Yes. I was referring to this. And as for the background..I'll try to get a good image.. -- 05:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : Ok. I agree. Medaka Box is an anime/manga from which getting a...(well)...suitable image is tough....all I came across was...(ahem).....uh..well, I'm sure you understand.. the only image that I thought would even fit for a background was this one. Others were..well..what should I call it...um...okay..I'll call them 'Medaka Boxy'. -- 06:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Um..No, not at all. I just wanted to find an image and give it to you. And yes, although I like the way the mangaka has drawn Medaka (im a boy..so...it happens), i guess it is not suitable on a social sense. -- 15:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello & Light Novel Thanks for the welcome. I got the names from the light novel itself and I scanned the pictures myself. :"上　久々原滅私の腑抜けた君臨または啝ノ浦さなぎの足蹴による投票 :　　くぐはらめっしのふぬけたくんりんまたはなぎのうらさなぎのあしげによるとうひょう :下　杁理知戯のおしとやかな面従または椋枝閾の杯盤狼藉マニフェスト :　　えぶりりちぎのおしとやかなめんじゅうまたはむくえだしきいのはいばんろうぜきマニフェスト" The furigana for 啝ノ浦さなぎ reads なぎのうら さなぎ -- Naginoura Sanagi. CXC made another mistake with Mukueda's given name, which is Shikii --not Sikii. Before Wikia got all unwiki-like, admins or other more active people would fix images, etc. instead of them going to waste because a one off contributor didn't bother to read the manual. I think my part ended when I uploaded them. ^^; A little more information about the characters from the novel: :- Kuguhara Messhi is Medaka's (First Year Class 13's) homeroom teacher. Since Medaka is the only attending student in that class, Medaka and Kuguhara had lots of time to talk. He had some part in Medaka deciding to become the student council president (I'm not sure if this was before or after Hinokage's offer.) :- Naginoura Sanagi is Unzen's(Second Year Class 13's) homeroom teacher. She is a not equal and the thing about her (like Kikitsu's gaming, Yojirou's imagination, etc... --the stuff Medaka mentions after stopping Anshin'in-san's suicide) is personality. In short, there is a good reason why she resembles Medaka so much. She was made to oppose Medaka in a sense. Medaka introduces the characters at the end of the chapters (Chapter 0 for Kuguhara and Chapter 00 for Naginoura) in a corner titled (roughly) "Kurokami Medaka's 'My Honorable Teachers'", so it's almost certain the Eburi Richigi and Mukueda Shikii will also be teachers. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) :It's okay. I'm sorry if my answer seemed too cold as well. It's been a long while since I felt like doing anything in wikia and I was already expecting some form of warning about the images --since they are not cleaned or anything, just plain scans. And with unwiki-like, I was mostly blaming this design and editor, etc. ^^; :I'll try to do my best, but unfortunately my Japanese isn't that good --beginner at best --I still buy all of Nisio's books though. In any case, thanks for doing the necessary fix for me. :I tried to approach CXC about at least translating a synopsis or that "Kurokami Medaka's My Honorable Teachers" section, but they said they have too much on their plate right now and they plan to do them at a later date. :Speaking of policies, I have a problem with the western ordering of japanese names. See, in any other wiki, I'd understand it. But when it comes to a Nisio work, where names are full of meaning relating to character or universe and their sounds so carefully selected, it's different. There is a big difference between Naginoura Sanagi and Sanagi Naginoura and it's not just the lost play of sound. Naginoura Sanagi can be interpreted as "Pupa of the Childless Bay". While this might sound weird, when you consider Naginoura is a Not Equal and is one with Anshin'in-san, and she was made to oppose Medaka, you can see the name has a meaning. :Well, Naginoura's name is not the best one for an example on ordering changing the underlying meaning, but anyway, the ordering affects every single name with wordplay. Since every single name Nisio uses--except maybe for mob character names--has some sort of wordplay, the western order sounds odd. :Of course, this is an English language wiki and English should be made a priority (believe me, I suffered in the hands of a nut who insisted on using kanji in titles when I first became an admin in gintama wiki, so I get how important this is). However, taking the integrity of the original piece into account and deciding how much changing the original order of things would actually effect the meaning and sound of the names should be an even bigger priority. :~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:50, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Spam Filter I keep trying to edit Naze's page, but the spam filter keeps blocking me. Anyway, I'm just trying to add this ' '(氷絶, Aisu Tanku): after Ice Tank. If the spam filter isn't getting in your way, could you add that for me? Tokiro7 22:08, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kanaino's Abilities No problem. I was just waiting for the RAW version of the chapter to be available, and as soon as I had access to it I started looking into everything I could for Naze and Kanaino. Though thinking about it I could have done all the abilities any time... Oh well, it's done now and I'll do my best to get it done ASAP for future chapters. Tokiro7 04:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : I...what? No, I legitimately believed you were grateful for my help and even told my friends that I felt like someone finally appreciates how hard I work for this tiny fandom. I believe that you and I are friends who do our best to work hard on this wiki and make it better for everyone. I don't think you're lazy or unnappreciative, I think you're kind of like my partner in this grueling and fruitless job and you have your own problems and limitations. Anytime you need help working on a page, just let me know and I'll do my absolute best to whip it into shape. If I can't, I'm sorry. I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, though. : Tokiro7 04:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, to make future communication easier, do you have either AIM or a tumblr? If so, my account names for both are still tokiro7, so send me a message if you are able. : Tokiro7 04:41, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : The wiki has a chat? : Tokiro7 04:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hinokage's Abnormality Shirarezaru Eiyū ''translates into Unknown Hero, but it's only used in the narration when referring to Hinokage himself, so it's more like a nickname for him than the name of the abnormality itself. I think the best thing to do would be to label the abnormality on his page as "Mister Unknown/Unknown Hero" because the abnormality is still called that, just less frequently. Tokiro7 18:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Clean RAWs If you've already downloaded all the RAWs, it would probably be easier for me to tell you which one's I'm having trouble with. As it stands, the one's I can't see very clearly are the group of middle schoolers that got broken by Kumagawa in chapter 94 and Maguro's explanation of Akune's ability in chapter 54. Other than that, the only RAW I can't find is Good Loser Kumagawa. I think that's in volume 15. Those are the only things I need help with. I think that's about four or five pages I need. If that's too much trouble, I can probably deal with it on my own, but I'd really appreciate the help. I'll let you know if any more problems surface. Tokiro7 04:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, I should have specified, my mistake, but I'm missing the names of the Suisou student council girls. I'm pretty sure they're all on the same page, so that's the only thing I'm missing. After that I should have everything name-wise. I think the only thing I won't be able to get you is the names of the clubs and chapters and such. After that, all that will be left is Ajimu's six hundred skills. If the current RAWs aren't clear enough, we'll just have to wait for the tankoban versions. : Tokiro7 05:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, I'm done with those pages. I think the Akune thing was a dead end. Oh well. Thanks for the help, I'll let you know if anything else comes up. : Tokiro7 19:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Kanji / Romaji What was wrong with the kanji and romaji? M+W Talk 06:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I only get mine from google translate. M+W Talk 00:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I didn't see that. M+W Talk 02:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Licenced For images not licenced you mean those images like the images of my age, my sex, google chrome symbol and the italian Pubblishing Home which pubblishes Medaka Box in Italy ?-- DarioAD, 7:07 , June 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Sorry, I want to try to update recent events and I work so hard on that pic- Jlee1 10:07, June 16, 2012 Re: Problem Image I just wanted my image to be post, that's all. I spent so much time "cleaning" it up. I know I'm not perfect, but I just wanted some new, recent images. I'm glad someone is typing new summaries even though my summaries could of been better explained (it was tiring to to read the manga chapter and then summarize it). I don't up images that often. If someone has a better one, then just replace mines (hence the point I upload the images). Same thing go for the summaries. -Jlee1 11:51 CT, June 19, 2012 ''replying to other response. Geez. You have to be that mean. Just let this one slide. I won't upload anymore images after this if it's really that annoying. As for the policies, I'm not an idiot. I've upload pictures before on wikis and they have no problem with me. I going to just stick with post summaries if it really bothers you so much. I apologize for this inconsistency. -Jlee1 14:30 CT, June 19, 2012